


Ours

by frogslay



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogslay/pseuds/frogslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then why haven’t you killed me yet?”</p>
<p>Chaos bent over, laughter boiling from within.</p>
<p>“You are amusing, but I tire of these games. You may have my vessel back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRobotCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRobotCat/gifts).



The vessel had found a new paramor. Chaos worried steps would need taken, but the engineer proved more robust than the scientist. The cat was a constant source of annoyance, but was easily crushed. It was almost amusing the way Reeve had seduced Vincent. Simply being there to force his cheerful disposition onto the gunman Commissioner Tuesti had charmed the man’s pants off with little more than terrible puns.

They offered each other the strangest sort of comfort. Reeve had become so use to keeping up appearances that Vincent’s special bull shit rending skills helped him remember who he really was. On the other hand Reeve’s unrelenting mission to make the gunman crack a smile pierced the doom and gloom that was Vincent’s near constant mindstate.

That was all to be normal. What wasn’t were later developments. With Reeve spending so much time with Vincent there was some overlap to be expected. The first few times Chaos had simply scrutinized the man, the demon doing his best to ignore the whispered thoughts of his messy demise.

The engineer never fled from him. For the first few encounters the man simply stood, heart racing, and stared headlong into the eyes of the apocalypse.

Finally one day after Reeve had wandered too far into the wilds Vincent had given up control to save his lover. Reeve stood mildly battered a softness is the gaze he aimed at Chaos.

“You do realize I could end you engineer?” The whispers became more emphatic this time.

“I am very aware of your capabilities.” No tell of fear seeped into his words.

“Why do you not fear me?”

“Because you won’t kill me, if only to delay Vincent annoying you with his pesky grieving.”

He was intriguing. Dead wrong, but so much more fun than the woman ever was.

“We will be here until the end of days. A man’s grieving is but a pittance. I am made to destroy.”

Determination seemed to fill the engineer. “Then why haven’t you killed me yet?”

Chaos bent over, laughter boiling from within.

“You are amusing, but I tire of these games. You may have my vessel back.”

Features morphed back to the ebony haired ex-Turk barely in time to catch Reeve as he fell in relief. As Vincent held his lover, berating him for his stupidity, he hear the echos just before Chaos returned to his sleep.

“I return him to you, for now.”

Vincent shared a body and some of his consciousness with Chaos, but could not find the meaning behind those worrying words.

***

The vessel had been taking far too many risks lately. There was no chance that they would die, but it was frustrating to remain caged so much. When Vincent became too reckless Chaos would gain glimpses of freedom, but the man was determined to keep his demons away from Reeve. 

It had been a long time since anything had truly grabbed Chaos’ attention. Reeve was unique in his fearlessness, or perhaps stupidity was the proper word. Then again the man was obviously no fool. Why, then, did he not cower?

The thought had started small and quiet, but quickly consumed Chaos. He needed to see the man. Needed to know, or remove the annoyance from his sight. 

Vincent had been none the wiser of his guest’s intentions. After several encounters that likely should have been fatal he finally relented. Chaos emerged in all his glory, tearing to ribbons those who had come so frighteningly close to harming Reeve.

Dripping in gore, and glorifying in the rush of battle, Chaos released a guttural growl. Filled with elation for his hard won freedom he turned to the battlefield in hopes of finding new prey. Among his victims Reeve sat injured, but alive and conscious. 

This man, whose words had taunted him, he was a different sort of conquest. Talons and teeth tearing into flesh was sweet, but the purest form of destruction could only be achieved with words.

“Engineer, I have longed to see you.”

“I can’t imagine it could be for any wholesome reasons.”

Words were not required to convey the truth behind the man’s statement. “You did not truly answer my question when last we met.”

“What would that be?”

“Why do you not fear me?”

Reeve stared at the demon before him, taking in every detail. His eyes traced the trail of a drop of blood as it made it’s way to Chaos’ chin before falling. “I don’t fear you because, as much as he hates to admit it, you are a part of him. I love Vincent.”

“Love does not negate fear.”

“For me it does. You are a part of him.”

A growl ripped from Chaos’ chest as he burst forth teeth bared mere inches from Reeve’s face. “I came to be long before this vessel was a gleam in his mother’s eye. It is an insult to rope me in with his ilk. I would be in my rights to kill you here.”

“And yet, you won’t.” There was no room for doubt in the man’s statement. In his mind it was fact. He should be killed for his surety alone, and yet he wasn’t.

“Why do you plague me engineer? I have thought of little else but you since our last encounter. I have seen you, through his eyes. I have known you, but it has not been enough. Why must you haunt me? It is my purpose to destroy, but I cannot harm you. Why?”

Reeve slowly lifted his hands to frame the demon’s face. Instinct would have Chaos pull away, but he had never felt more tightly bound than by those hands lightly touching his face. “As much as you hate to admit it, Vincent is also a part of you, and he loves me.”

“What you propose cannot be.”

“Could not be.”

“Cannot be!”

“I read about you. What you say is very true. You were created to destroy, and until very recently you have been astonishingly good at it. Once Lucrecia Crescent bound you to Vincent, even while you were free your reputation for causing havoc has waned drastically.”

“You insult me.”

“No, I believe you and Vincent have a greater impact on each other than you believe. Where once you caused mayhem with abandon, now you think twice because of the small measure of empathy Vincent has influenced you with.”

Rage boiled below the surface. Chaos had not been infected with “empathy.” He was not influenced by the vessel. He would kill the engineer and be done with it.

Taught arms reached toward Reeve slowly, claws extended. Deep brown eyes stared at him with unwavering trust and Chaos’ hand hovered for a few moments before pulling Reeve in for a feral kiss. 

Perhaps the man had a point. From the knowing smile Chaos could feel on his lips, he gathered Reeve knew as well. 

“You are mine.”

“Yours. Both of yours.”

Chaos growled, tightening his hold on Reeve. A hiss left Reeves parted lips, and the demon loosed his hold.

“Ours.”

“Yes, and as much as I appreciate what I’m sure you have in mind my proclivities do not extend to… blood play.” Reeve swiped a finger through the gore still on Chaos’ face for emphasis. “Might I have Vincent back.”

“Do not allow him to lock me away as he has.”

“I can only promise to try.”

“Very well.” 

As Chaos morphed back to Vincent looked dumbfounded. Reeve grinned as his lover continued to stare. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on a pale cheek. 

“I love you too dear, but we should get moving.”

Vincent snapped back to reality carrying his boyfriend to the nearby car. 

“We are having words when we get home.”

A voice from the back of Vincent’s mind echoed, “Yes we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it Peach! Didn't know if I was going to make it. -dead-


End file.
